ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gong Yuxian
|image1= |Chinese= |Pinyin=Gōng yù xiān |AKA=Asgard Mistress |Status=��Deceased�� |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=170+ |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)=Abandoned Lover (Deceased) |Relatives=Chu Yuechan (Adoptive Daughter) Chu Yueli (Adoptive Daughter) |Master(s)= |Disciple(s)=Chu Yuechan (Former) Chu Yueli |Allies=Frozen Cloud Asgard |Profound Strength=3rd Level Emperor Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation= |Pre Occupation=Frozen Cloud Asgard Mistress |Affiliation=Frozen Cloud Asgard |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Snow Region of Extreme Ice |First Appearance=Chapter 284 |Cod = Injured by someone from Sun Moon Divine Hall; eventually succumbing to them|Last Appearance = Chapter 662|Laws = Water}}Gong Yuxian was the Frozen Cloud Asgard Mistress until enemies from Sun Moon Divine Hall came to destroy the sect and attempted to kidnap Xia Qingyue. She picked up Chu Yuechan and Chu Yueli when they were little and raised them to what they are today, teaching them about cultivation and even treating them as her own daughters. Appearance She looked to be about forty to fifty years old. Personality Like all of Frozen Cloud Asgard, she tries to be emotionless and remove herself from connections to the outside world. However, one time in the past she met a young man that stirred up her frozen emotions. Background Her exact background is unknown, except that she used to have a lover who had thawed her frozen and sealed heart with his thoroughly genuine feelings, and then she experienced with him all the happiness that she never felt before. But she wasn't courageous enough so she stepped back from the relationship, broke her ties with him, and never saw each other again. Afterward, she found his ice-cold corpse that was still releasing an aura of sorrow at the extreme border of the Snow Region of Extreme Ice, where they had met for the first time. Plotline She is first seen after Chu Yuechan and company returned from the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament after news that Chu Yuechan was pregnant had spread. She was extremely angry at Chu Yuechan for breaking sect rules and ruining Frozen Cloud Asgard's reputation. She wanted to force Chu Yuechan to abort the child but Chu Yuechan refused. In her anger, she lied that there would be no way to carry a child if the mother has Frozen Cloud Arts which forced Chu Yuechan to cripple her Profound Arts to save the child. She ends up expelling Chu Yuechan from Frozen Cloud Asgard for breaking the sect rules. She placed Xia Qingyue at the head of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies. She also recalled all disciples and closed off the sect. Later when Yun Che gets out of the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation and hears of how Chu Yuechan was pregnant with his child he rushes to Frozen Cloud Asgard and ends up destroying the Grand Asgard Defending Formation and the gate, and finds out from Chu Yueli that Chu Yuechan had to cripple her Profound Arts along with leaving Frozen Cloud Asgard. He starts to rage and calls out Gong Yuxian as she is the only one who could kick Chu Yuechan out of the sect. After stopping Yun Che's rampage and the verbal abuse about Frozen Cloud Asgard they both start fighting. At first, either one of them doesn't have the advantage over the other until eventually, she uses Frozen Heaven Coffin, which she thinks would seal Yun Che for awhile but he breaks out in no time and uses the Sky Wolf Slash to injure her, before stopping and eventually leaving. Category:Characters Category:Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Category:Female Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Emperor Profound Realm Category:Deceased Category:Water Laws